


Where The Heart Is

by smallpriince



Series: Kurooaka Week 2016 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dancing, Future talk, Home Life, Kurooaka Week, Living Together, M/M, Nerds in Love, Saps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 05:56:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5956216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallpriince/pseuds/smallpriince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akaashi and Kuroo dance and reminisce about the past and think about the future very slightly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where The Heart Is

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is very short

Akaashi closed his eyes as he listened to the heartbeat of the other man as they swayed back and forth to invisible music. He could feel the rise and fall of Kuroo’s chest, never missing a beat. The two of them were almost perfectly in sync. His arms around the other’s neck while arms wrapped around his waist. These were the moments he cherished the most. Quiet conversations, even breathing, the calmness he felt. Even then, there are some times he liked it when it was excited shouting, short of breath, adrenaline. Yeah, definitely those too. 

 

A smile tugged at the edges of his lips as he thought about all the things he has come to love about Kuroo and could no longer live without. Everything they had ever done together was held close to his heart and Akaashi didn’t know if he would ever let go of a single one. He knew for a fact Kuroo was the same, they had had many 1 AM conversations to know that. Their past wasn’t a perfect picture but every detail made them what they were today, which made him grateful for every single bump along the road, even though when said bump was occurring he despised it. 

 

"What are you even doing, Keiji?" Kuroo asked suddenly, looking down at his partner. 

"Thinking," Akaashi replied nonchalantly. 

"About what?" 

"Stuff."

"My aren't you talkative. What type of stuff?" Kuroo pressed on.

"Us, the future, nice things," Keiji admitted with a soft smile, looking up to meet eyes with Kuroo’s. 

The latter only hummed lightly before responding, “An actual house would be nice.”

“Our apartment is fine, we’ve discussed this.”

“Not if we plan on kids.” That was the last thing either of them said before doing a few quiet, slow, spins. They were both thinking about what Kuroo just said, and knew the other was. Both knew they wanted kids, but had never discussed it, they were still young after all. 

 

“Remember when we were 15 and wouldn’t have even thought about kids, much less together?” Kuroo asked, disrupting the peace.

“Remember when you would start blushing when Bokuto-san even said my name?”

“When? I still do honestly,” the bedhead ridden man replied, leaning over slightly to give the other a kiss on the forehead. 

“Tetsurou, you are such a sap, it works for you,” Akaashi said, closing his eyes again at the warmness that is Kuroo.

“Glad to know my charms worked on you,” Kuroo drawled out. The next few minutes involved more swaying and dancing to invisible music, light and lazy smiles, feather light kisses, tiny things that meant the world. Yes, definitely, this moment, would be cherished. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!!


End file.
